BONES Next Into the Future
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Continuations to Deja Vu Into the Past Temperance saved him now it's his turn. Zack has been shipped of to Iraq just when they get a case that leads them there & after a weekend of learning there is a accident & Temperance is Kidnapped can Booth find her
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine

RATING: PG-14

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE: Beginning of summer

PAIRINGS: Booth/ Brennan

SPOILER: The End of the last episode in season two

SYNOPSIS: Zack has gone to Iraq When Booth and Brennan get a case that leads them to have to go there and identify a body Booths old corneal wants him to go back there and do one last hit and Brennan is hit hard when the victims have two children and they have o be put in foster care

AUTHOR NOTES: Liz is to Booth:Buffy was to Angel to explain that theory if you did not Follow the Buffy d Angel shows you don't know that David Boreanaz use to be on another show called Buffy the Vampire slayer he played her lover and I look at Booth and Liz as there realistic alternates they have had there star crossed love affair and there done with it they married and there over it there divorced and just want to see the other happy so don't get worried just because the have an occasional tryst she Will all push booth and Temperance together

AUTHOR NOTES: I never write Booth and Brennan stories were there together as a couple it's just hasn't sunk in yet I like the thought of them together but the thought stop right there the best part is the thrill of he chase, so the question in this story is… are Temperance and Booth together

E-MAIL: Bones section… BONES: The skeleton never lies

FEEDBACK: of course

_Previously On BONES_

_Booth said "what" sitting in the driver's seat of The FBI SUV in front of the FBI Building_

_Temperance said "GET OUT" she opened the door and pushed him out Liz got out Booth said "I don't like his"_

_Brennan said "well we're all going to die if you don't move" Epps got out Booth and Liz pulled there guns _

_Booth said "don't move" _

_Epps Brought the gun up and he was shot three times once by Booth, Liz and Morgan who had just come out of the building he was down Morgan went to check his pulse Temperance got in the drivers seat and said "Booth"_

_He looked at her so did Liz Buffy and Angel said "Brennan" _

_She looked at him he looked at her tears were rimming her eyes and she knew this was the last time she would see him "go help Angela and Hogins NOW" _

_Booth said "what about you"_

_She whipped her eyes and tried to keep her voice from cracking "there's something I have to do" she had two minutes she rolled up the window locking the doors she looked straight ahead as she pulled off the others watched Booth went to help Angela they got her out of he car she just hit her head she Booth and Hogins were standing there _

_Liz said "GUYS LOOK!!" _

_Booth and the others turned and saw Brennan's car heading toward the lake_

_Booth said "what the hell is she doing"_

_Brennan was headed around the bend she looked at her watch she had one minute she cut a crossed the grass hitting the accelerator with all her power she said "Well it was nice knowing you guys"_

_Angel said "it was an honor to work with you"_

_Buffy said "same here" Angel pulled Buffy too him and shielded her eyes the car hit the water Brennan's tears ran down her face as she said "bye Booth" she curled up and heard the beeping begin she knew this was the end._

_Booth and the others ran over to the edge of the water seeing the car sink Booth said "oh my god" in seconds it blew they all hit the deck as a huge wave came back and hit the land they all got drenched but all in all they were fine. Booth sat up seeing the top of the water burning. A lot of emotions were going though him he was speechless Liz touched his shoulder and Angela came over to them they all got up looking a the water as the oil burned off _

_Booth's phone rang he couldn't answer it, things be came hectic really fast FBI tape was being put all over the place a guy was questioning both Booth was overly ticked at this he put his sunglass on licking his lips putting his hands on the mans shoulders _

_Booth said looking at him over his glasses "You ask me one more question right now and I will be forced to take my gun out and shoot you" the man backed up _

_Liz touched his arm "Booth calm down" _

_He said "I can't" he looked at Angela and notice she wasn't a bit upset she just lot her friend_

_Booth said "how can you be so calm"_

_Angela said "because I know Brennan's okay"_

_Booth said "how do you know that" _

_Angela said "because she's right there" she smiled _

_Gideon, Hochner and Temperance, got to the scene Gideon took a breathe seeing the debris street tapped off cars crashed into each other ambulances coroners they were carting away bodies News crews people were all over a Detective said "we got three witness that want to talk to you"_

_Gideon said "not now"_

_Temperance said "I'll go talk to them" she walked in there direction saw Angela and Hogins holding each other, Liz smiled Booth looked like someone that had saw a ghost. _

_Angela hugged her "hey Sweetie"_

_Temperance said "what happened"_

_Booth said "that is what I would love to know"_

_Temperance said "that's strange… I fell like we've already seen each other today"_

_Booth said scratching his head "strange thing is I do too" Angela just laughed, Booth said "can we get out off here I'm getting a headache"_

_Temperance said "sure… Rebecca is at you place"_

_Booth said "where's your car"_

_Temperance said "at my house"_

_Angela said leaning over so only Hogins could hear her "you think we can get that windshield replaced before this blows over and she sees her car" _

_Hogins said "we'll see or were going to have a lot of explaining to do"_

_Angela said "um why do we have Gideon Take us"_

_Booth said "he's not leaving"_

_Temperance said "where's you car"_

_Booth said "being dreaded out of the lake"_

_Temperance said "you loved that car… why"_

_Booth said "don't ask please, I couldn't tell you if I tried and if I did YOU would __never__ believe me" he wrapped a arm around her and pushed up his sunglasses and they walked off Angela and Hogins laughed following them Liz just smiled and said "hey wait for me" _

_4 months later_

_Angela was getting married Temperance came down e stairs after the fiasco that had nearly killed Booth. he had told her what happen two days later and Angela was able to show her through the pat camera satellite just what had happen she was in total shock but what had shock them both more was what she said in the car as they were going down. They had avoided the whole topic for two whole months and wouldn't speak about it and after he fiasco with Sully blew over they started fighting about it and they were in therapy where they had a confrontation and Booth had asked her point blank "are you in love with me" she wouldn't answer him then. When Angels proposal came up they had a chance to talk and she admitted it to Angela. She and Hogins worked around it to get them to go out on a date where she admitted that she was afraid if they did go for it they would never be able to be friends again never have that banter that was tokenly them comfortably she didn't wan to ruin it Booth understood and they came to a understanding just to see where it goes_

_Booth turned around seeing Brennan come down the steps "you look great"_

_Cam down with Liz "you ladies look wow"_

_Cam and Liz as taken the bow off the front of the gowns Liz just made hers into a shawl an Cam had tied hers around the back Liz looked lovely two curls down the sided of her face hair half up and half down in ringlet curls and the make up just the right touches of pink burgundy and natural skin tones on her face _

_Temperance sad "how come hey look so much better"_

_Liz said "because we know how to work a look" _

_Cam said "let me show you" they went over to her came fixes her bow just taking the bow out and tying the strings around he back Liz took her hair down and let a curl coke down the side of her face pulling it into a side ponytail and letting the rest of the curls hang over her left shoulder_

_They both said looking her over "Perfect" they stood next to her giving booth a full view _

_He sad "you look gorgeous" _

_Liz said "you don't look that bad yourself… but" she went and straightened his tie smiled at him giving it a pat "now you look perfect"_

_Angela said "I'm jealous the bridal party going to look better then the bride"_

_Liz said "no way"_

_Booth said "shale we begin"_

_The wedding began Booth and Breanne came down first Temperance said "they are great for each other"_

_Booth said "yeah"_

_Temperance said "you think it's possible"_

_Booth said "what"_

_Temperance said "for two people that are meant for each other to find each other and have the happy ending"_

_Booth said "bones you need to learn not to analyze everything take thing as what they are and see them as that stop dissecting them you never under stand anything in life if you do that"_

_She said "like you"_

_He said "like anyone… life is full of taking chances and you miss so much when you don't" _

_They got up to the front turning to watch for he other Liz and Cam came down next they kept talking Temperance said "thank you Booth"_

_He said "for what"_

_She said "for making me see it"_

_He was confused "what" she hugged "I'll explain later"_

_The wedding ceremony had gotten started and everything seemed well when a FBI guy came in and asked about whose wedding it was and Angela and Hogins had to step outside, Liz and Patrice followed_

_Booth sat on the steps and Zack came over "does it hurt to get shot"_

_Booth said "yes"_

_Zack said "if a bullet is coming towards a person should they duck"_

_Booth wasn't really paying him attention "you don't have a person body is going to naturally duck when a bullet is coming at it… human instinct" he focused on Zack a minute "why the hell are you asking me this"_

_Zack took out the letter and gave it to him as he got up "I'm giving this to you when you open it you'll understand "he saw the address was from the white house and nodded but was still confused when he got back to his office on Monday he would sure check it out _

_Patrice said "it true"_

_Liz said "Oh I don't believe this, I remember you telling me one time when we went out for drinks that you jumped a broom but when you knew you wanted to get married you didn't have me or booth look into it… hell that why I thought you were refusing for so long"_

_Patrice said "what ever… this is my advice to you two"_

_Angela said "what's that… go through with the wedding and don't look back"_

_Patrice said "you could go through with the ceremony but what I'm saying is run"_

_They all said "run"_

_She nodded "did I stutter take your buts and get the hell out of here"_

_Liz sad "I'm sure we can hold down court"_

_They looked at each other smiling "let's go"_

_They came in "okay everyone go ahead to the reception… eat drink be marry" they were out of there._

_They ran out the church doors and got to the bottom of the steps Angela sad "I want to make this official"_

_Hogins said "we can't not until you divorced"_

_Angela said "let make a journey out of it, travel until we locate him take me around the world we find him we get I finalized we come back and we make it official"_

_Hogins said "you're sure"_

_Angela said "yes Hoggie"_

_He smiled "what are we waiting for lets go" _

_Inside the church_

_Liz came up Temperance said "what was that about"_

_Liz said "they couldn't get married she already married"_

_Temperance said "wow… what now"_

_Patrice said "I came here to see a wedding… ya'll two should get married ya'll know your going to anyway"_

_Booth looked at Temperance with a mischievous grin she said "what do we do now" _

End recap


	2. Chapter 2

If you have the ability to see into the future

No matter how much you try to change that specific event

It will be different just because you saw it

And I will never be the same

May 21 2007

Booth is in his office he had the letter hat Zack gave him from the white house he took it out of the envelope and read it he skimmed it over he cursed under his breathe and got up grabbing his coat and going to the Jeffersonian"

When he got to the Jeffersonian he found Temperance going over some Bones he asked urgently "where's Zack"

Temperance said "he resigned… said he had some important business to take care of" Came and Liz came out

Cam said "what" he handed the letter to Liz, Cam and Temperance looked over her shoulder

Liz said "oh my god"

Temperance said "he wouldn't go; I mean he's not trained enough to handle such a process"

Liz said "if the president wanted him there I mean… he would have to go, otherwise he would be a wall"

Cam said "unless they didn't want him over their to fight as many unidentifiable bodies there are they might have just wanted him for that"

Temperance said "it would make a lot more sense"

Liz said "we have a lot bigger problems"

They all said "What!" they all followed her into her office she turned on the television

The news reporter said "BREAKING NEWS: Thee has been a terrorism attack on US soil New York Congressman Roger E. Donald and his wife Janice Donald" they showed a picture of them with here two children "have gone missing after a bomb was dropped on there you near the Maryland harbor… this morning, they leave behind two children 15 year old Jessica Donald and 17 ½ year old Elliott Donald" they showed a current picture of the two Temperance couldn't help think about her and Russ they were the same age she looked down at the ring from her grand mother she now wore on he left ring finger

Everyone was quiet "I've got to go to New York" Liz said

Temperance said "for"

Liz said "FBI and Military probably want to see me… plus I already got a call"

Cam said "you need my help"

Liz answered "were going to need you help when we find the Bodies"

Temperance said "you need me and booth to go check to find body parts"

Cam smiled "it's what you do best"

They went to the Maryland Harbor

Booth asked "are you alright you were quiet in the car"

Temperance nodded "yeah I just am here to see what I can dredge up"

Booth said "any word From Angela"

Temperance said "she called me last night"

Booth said "what was that all about"

Temperance said "they have gone off to find the guy she originally jumped the broom with literally and figuratively to get it annulled and she and Hogins can come back and get married for real this time or they might get married while there gone"

Booth said "its summer they deserve a little fun"

Temperance said "yeah fun… and hear comes the fun part for me"

Booth asked "what"

She grinned broadly "dredging up the lake"

Booth smirked "it takes very little to make you happy" she put on her mask

Responding "yes" she jumped down into the water and nearly splashed his suit

Later in the car

He said "are you okay"

She said "I'm fine why wouldn't I be"

He said "I talking about the kids I saw how you reacted when they said something about those kids and showed there picture it hurt"

She said "Booth I don't want to talk about this right now"

He said "we're going to have to talk to those kids Bones… your going to have to deal with it"

She said "this doesn't bother you"

He said "it another case… high profile but just another case" they arrived at headquarters

She said "I have to take this stuff back to the temporary help"

They went in "how do you know there coming back"

She said "because they are"

Booth said as they got on the elevator "they don't have to"

She said "they do… they have jobs"

Booth said "yeah they do, but they also have lives… there lives are not there jobs and if they have the chance to experience that they might not come back"

Temperance said "there need"

Booth responded as they get off the elevator "they can be replaced… Hogins owns the building it would be nothing for him to just send someone to replace him hell it would probably be safer… Angela she's an artsy type being out in the world she can paint it she would love that… she paints joy, Zack"

Brennan said "oh he'll come back"

Booth said "if he's serving he might not it all depends on how he handled it being out on the field"

Temperance followed him to his office "you think he's going to get killed don't you"

Booth sighed "truthfully… I don't think he would last out there five minute, he doesn't have a soldiers frame if mind, that why we need to find him and see if we can pull him… he's not safe"

They walked into his office and the chair was facing he wall he thought something was odd about that until the chair turned around and he came face to face with his old commander "Nice to see you again Ranger Booth… or is it Agent now"

Temperance was confused but she could see in the expression on Booth Face not to push he matter Booth said tightly "Sgt. Cuttington"

He smiled "you remembered"

Booth said "you were only the lead officer at Naval training camp, Military boot camp, my Sgt. In the war"

He said "well I guess it would hard to forget me"

Booth said "why are you here"

He said "I think you know"

Booth said "the last time I saw you… you said if I ever saw you again it would be bad new"

He said "I need you"

Booth said "for what to go through some Military files for you, some Federal affairs"

He said "no… we handle our own in that field I need you back for a job"

Booth said "I'm not going to do anything for you"

He said "s that any way to talk to your superior"

Booth said "you were my superior once sir but not anymore"

He said "yeah but you work the best shooter we had and when you left there was no one like you to ever come back"

Booth said "I can't do it, not again"

He said "well we need you and the file is on your desk" he got up and walked around Booths desk "we need you… you remember the pledge, you took a oath"

Booth said "get out of my office" he walked passed Booth

"With everything that going on you'll call… I know you will"

Booth swallowed "I won't" he went and sat down at his desk Temperance sat across from him he looked irritated he his eyes were jumpy and unfocused as he place two finger across his lips looking at his desk not focusing on anything unparticular

She said "Booth" he shut he eyes and shook his head she got up coming closer to him placing a hand on his shoulder letting him know she was there for him they sat in silence as her grandmother ring glinted in the lamp light of his office

That night

Booth was dog tired when he walked into his apartment he had the file he changed cloths and sat at his dinning room table with a beer in his worn pajama pants and a white T-shirt

He looked at the military folder cover but didn't open it he rubbed his hands down his face and grabbed the phone and dialed after a few moments someone answered "hello"

Booth said "hey Liz"

Liz said "Booth what is it"

Booth said "I came into my office today and Found Sgt Cuttington sitting at my desk"

Liz said "oh boy… what does he want"

Booth rubbed his brow "me back"

Liz said "Booth you can't it took you so long to get over it the firs time and I think what ever it was that happened a year ago with that case messed you up you only showed it after Epps died"

Booth said "I know"

Liz said "Booth sweetie listen to me as your friend as your ex wife as someone that has seen the devastation of what that can do… if you think that you can handle going back for even a day or a week how ever long they need you go… I can't stop you but if you think that you can't, don't… don't even try it I'll talk Cuttington out of it"

He said "thank you… but he gave me a file here"

She said "did you open it"

He said "no… afraid that what's in it might make me decide to go"

She said "don't go for anyone else, go for you"

He smiled "thanks Liz"

She said "don't mention it Booth"

He said "why did we get a divorce"

She said "because… you and I are better off as friends"

He said "love ya Liz"

She said "Love ya too" he hung up with a smile on his face and he flipped open the folder "oh my god"

The next morning

Booth tent to his office Temperance met him there she said "what is it"

Booth said "the case file"

Temperance said "can I see it"

Booth said "It's confidential"

Temperance said "then why"

Booth said "there was a big Iraq insurgent big boss like Osama Binladins right had man in fact this person might be even more powerful and they want me to go over and kill him"

Temperance said "Sniper again… to kill someone"

Booth said "yes they think he is behind this and if he is not stopped"

Temperance said "it will get much worse… what are you going to do"

Booth shook his head "I really don't know"

Temperance said "well I got to go some identifying I need to do"

Both said "I'll drive you"

Temperance smiled "thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

They got back to her office she went in she knew she had some work she had to do she stopped by her office first Temperance said "hello, who are you and what are you doing In my office"

Booth was with her "I know who he is"

Temperance said "one of your Military friends"

Booth said "nope"

The man got up and said "Now Booth… lucky I'm not here for you Sgt to care of that I came for her"

Temperance said "me why"

He said "Body Identification"

Temperance said "why me"

He said "we think it might have something to do with what you found"

Temperance said "we didn't find anything"

He said "I didn't phrase that correctly, what the US case on terrorism that just happened we think that we might have located the bodies and we need you to come and positively identify them"

Temperance said "where are they"

He said "there in area… but we need you to go there first"

Booth said as he sat down in the chair "she's not going any where unless her safety can be assured"

Temperance said "Booth… I can talk for myself, I have been in situations like this before and it is not well advised for the body to be moved and if it is I would have to have photos of where the body was removed from before removal and I prefer to remove it myself"

The Military Agent said "that that can be arranged"

Booth said "I don't think so there are bombs and insurgents it is way, way, way… have soldiers remove it first on under from the doctor"

The Military Agent said "we need her"

Temperance put a hand on his arm "I can handle it…" she turned to the man "when do you need me"

He said "by the end of the week"

Temperance was about to Answer Booth cleared his thought she looked at him and he had a crazed look in his eye even tough he didn't say anything she sighed "I'll let you know my decision before the week is out… but first I need to know something first"

He said "I'll tell you what I can what is it"

Temperance said "Zackary Addie was called upon to serve by the president and I wan to know was he being draft or was he being called in such as I am to help identify bodies"

He said "it was The Presidents formal business and I can't speak of that"

She said "you can't tell me yes or no"

He said "not a liberty to say"

She said walking up to him "well let me be at liberty to say I will do nothing for you till I find out what and where my friend is… give me some concrete information and then and only then will I make my decision to help you"

He said "you drive a tough bargain but I see what I can do"

Temperance smiled "thank you very much… leave the file on my desk" he did and walked out of her office

Booth smiled "good work Bones"

Temperance smiled flopping in her chair they need me more then I need them right now… so I should get something out of it"

Booth said "good one Bones"

Temperance said "what abut you, are you going to do what they asked"

Booth said "I can't… I can't think about it right now"

Temperance said "if it really Bugs you that much maybe you should talk to your therapist"

Booth said "maybe I will… I don' think it's a good idea"

Temperance said "I can handle it… the question is can you"

That night Booth went to talk to Dr. Wyatt he knocked on the door he opened it he said "Ah Agent Booth how may I help you"

Booth said "can I come in"

He nodded "come on in" they sat while he made tea and after they had the tea he sat I his comfee chair across from Booth and said "what can I do for you"

Booth said "I was connected by my superior from the military… he wants me to come in and do one last job"

Gordon said "and you don't want to do it"

Booth looked at him "no… I don't but they seem to think that I will"

Gordon leaned forward "I can't tell you what to do Agent Booth but… just from looking at you the way your whole demeanor changed when you talk about it it's the same thing I saw when you talk about Epps death… your distort it takes you out of your comfort zone it takes away your control you think of being there of loosing your control and you do you have no control of nothing around you and the sheer thought of hit scares you to death… It shakes your whole being and that that is not healthy… you could not go there one day and be able to function… the rest of your life… my advice for you would be not to go under any circumstances"

Booth said "thank you"

Booth goes home and he calls Liz "yeah" she says

H said "I went to talk to my therapist"

Liz said "and"

He said lying on the bed "he told me to not go"

Liz said "what are you going to do"

He said "it involves the case"

Liz said "if you want I'll go"

He said "you can't they want a sniper and you just don't have the training"

Liz said "what are you going to do"

He turned on the side "Temperance is thinking about going to do body identification"

Liz said "god… Booth, I can't tell you what to do… you're a grown man with a mind of your own all I can say is be smart and know what you can handle if Temperance can handle it let her handle it don't go to protect her she can protect herself think about you Booth… I can't tell you what to do but it would hurt me and I know it would hurt her if you went… think about what she is to you Booth… what that means… then choose"

He said "you're really not going to tell me"

She said "I can't that on you big guy"

He said "thank you for listening"

She said "you know I always will… bye"

He smiled "bye"

The next morning

Temperance was in her office going through the File

Booth said "what going on"

Temperance said "good I just miss Angela Hogins and Zack they could figure this out"

Booth said "they could but that why you have… the temporary"

Temperance said "do you really think they might not com back"

Booth said "I can't tell you for certain anything… I can only tell you what I know… about me so know about me, there your friends they love you they may all come back but it's up to them"

Temperance said "a lot of people in my life have left me Booth, and I never forgave them for that"

Booth said "I'm not going anywhere… and you can't resent people for living there lives they would want you to be happy for them" he touched her left hand with his left hand on his ring finger he wore a Military ring.

She put her other hand on his "Thank you"

The video cam come up on her computer "sorry t interrupt a moment guys but we got something here" Liz said over the video

Temperance said "what is it"

Liz said "I'm in the Manhattan lab and we located two skeletons at another scene"

Booth said "same M.O."

Liz said "exactly the same… two kids having to be put in foster care… but to bodies were found"

Both said "that different"

Liz said "not only that there not even from here"

Temperance said "you got an ID"

Liz said "not on the person exactly… I'm going to need you here this afternoon or first thing in the morning… were going to have to do this old school with out Angela"

Temperance winced "pin pointing the face feature and pudding it creating a clay sculpted face over the skulls"

Liz said "sooner the better I'll clean them and get them started but get here please"

Temperance said "I'll be there"

Booth said leaning over her shoulder "we'll be there… besides I need to talk to you"

Liz smiled "I'll b waiting I'll see you his afternoon"

New York

Liz got off turning back to the table getting up going back to the medical examiners room and found Tru Davis going over the body "this is bad"

Liz said "I do it every day"

Tru said "I'm a forth year medical student… never seen this"

Liz said "yeah… if you worked with us you'll see this and much worse" Liz got started marking off the skull

Booth and Temperance got the by noon thy checked into there hotel rooms and then Temperance headed right to Lab Liz was finishing marking the second skull and said "bout time for you to show up"

Temperance said "what it's only two"

Liz sad "and t could take us days to sculpt this faces ad this is when I really miss Angela and the Angelator

Temperance went over to the skull "wish had aught us how to use the thing then this really could have been easy"

Liz asked making something on the clip board "where's Booth"

Temperance said "he had some questioning he wanted to talk to some of the people at the scene"

Liz went back to the skull "that's Booth… very thorough" they took the sculpting clay out and started working on there individual skulls sitting at the table "are you really going to go"

Temperance said "I've been thought that type of thing before but the difference was I was not exposed to It for a very long time I was exposed to it for oh… a week, two… three I was studying in that type of environment under one of my professors"

Liz was working on the cheeks "did anything happen"

Temperance was starting around the eyes "I had a crush on the professor and he took a bunch of students over during the last conflict and we were studying some stuff I got kidnapped and held hostage for 7 days… I was lucky I was rescued"

Liz glanced at her over her glasses "and you're thinning about going back"

Temperance shrugged "they need me, some things I need to face about that type of events what happen to me… and I need to check on Zack"

Liz shook her head "you're going for all the wrong reasons… people go over there and risk there lives because they eel it's there mission they feel like there fighting for a cause"

Temperance looked at her "I'm not fighting"

Liz put her hands on her knees and turned her chair to face her "that my point people there are fighting for there lives and they want to be there your not going there because you want to be there your going to prove a point… your going to check on a friend that you may never even see… with training and all Zack might not get there until the end of the summer… if he's there to work he might get scared become a target and be killed… and you still won't see him the thing you need to do is make sure when your going there your mentally prepared for what you might see… again it's damaging and if your going you need to be aware of everything and there specifically for one reason the bones and completely aware of your safety because when your not aware of that what happen to you the first time could happen again… you can't go there worried about Booth or Zack or some point you want to prove… because that" she looked her in the eye "WILL get you killed… not to mention the fact you are very important to the military because you can figure out just who did it… they could kill you for that alone… don't go unless you want take"

Temperance glanced at her and back at the skull "is that what you told Booth"

Liz said "Booth should only go if he believes what he's fighting for and if it's worth the long term damage it's going to case him to be back there"

Temperance said "you know about the boy whose father he killed"

Liz looked down and started playing with her fingers "yeah, that was one of the things that think he never got over" she looked up at Temperance "that what ruined us… but then maybe not he killed a lot if it wasn't that it was something else he did that messed us up… part of me will always believe I reminded him of that war that why we could never work out, I was part of it and that destroyed us"

Temperance said "I'm sure that's not true"

Liz said "maybe not that the way I feel about it"

Temperance said "you loved him didn't you"

Liz stepped the corner of her eyes with her fingers "yeah if I hadn't I wouldn't have married him… that doesn't change the fact that were better off as friends"

Temperance said "but you would do anything for him"

Liz smiled "wouldn't you… now that you're in this new phase of your relationship"

Temperance looked down at her grandmothers ring and smiled "yeah"

Booth came in "hey Bones, we need to go talk to the kids, are you coming, or do you want me to do this one myself"

Temperance said "oh yeah sure" Liz smiled and patted her shoulder

Booth and Temperance reached the house she said "I thought the children were moved into foster care"

He answered walking up the steps "this is the children's foster home for now"

Temperance folded her arms across her chest "they moved them that fast" she looked at him

He looked back at her over his sunglass "if you don't think you can handle this you can wait in the car… you don't have to go in with me"

Temperance looked at the porch floor "No, I want to do this I need to do this I have to get over it I'll get past it"

Booth knocked the woman opened the door "hello, how may I help you"

Booth took off his sunglasses "hello, I'm agent Booth and this is forensic Anthropologist Temperance Brennan, we're here to talk to the Marie and John Livingston if you don't mind ma'am"

She thought a minute, them let them in "it's just that they been through so much, I don't know… but you can try"

She got the children the girl was 14 and the boy was 16 Booth said cautiously "is there anything that you can tell me"

The girl was playing with something the boy was playing the game the girl said "we saw them that morning"

Temperance said "did they say anything about going anywhere wee they were going"

The boy said "they never tell us anything, we barely even see them, we come in we go to our side of the house and we don't se them until dinner time"

Temperance was confused "why is that, you did get along with your family"

The girl looked confused "of course we did we loved our family"

Booth said "she didn't mean anything buy it… we just want to find out what happen to them so we can bring them home"

The girl said hysterical "you can't there dead"

Temperance said "were not trying to scare you… they might not be you have to think positive, when I was a kid my parents went missing on Christmas, but guess what… my dad came back, and he helped me find the rest of my family"

The girl said "you think they will"

Temperance said "if they don't me and my friend her will see if we can find the rest of your family"

The girl smiled "you will"

Booth smiled "we will" they got up and left after saying goodbye

They got outside and Booth came down the steps behind her "it was nice what you did back there"

Temperance said "I know I learned some of that from you"

He smirked going around the car "but what you told them was good"

She got in "I plan to keep that promise"

He gets in from him the drivers side shutting the door "if you do I will help you just like I'm helping you with yours"

She smiled as she buckled her belt "I know you would" he started the car smiling

They got back to the lab and Liz was still working Temperance said she had something she had to do she would be back to the lab Booth watched her work she was almost done with her bust he didn't ant to interrupt her she didn't say anything for a while and them smiled glancing toward his direction but not turning around "is there something you wanted… or do you just like to watch"

He said "oh sorry it's just I never seen you do that"

She said "something you have to learn early in the forensic field… between the surgical, examining cadavers and bones themselves it like when you learn to draw a human you go from Skelton to muscle to figure to figures to clothing… forensics were backwards we work with the people, then the surgical, dead body, bones and sculpture"

He said "I never knew that"

She laughed glancing back at him and said "you work with an anthropologist everyday and you don't even know what she went thought to get that title"

He said "well she doesn't know everything I went though to become a marine"

She said "true but you never thought to tell her"

He said "no"

She said "maybe you should if you're both going Iraq by the end of the week"

He laughed "we didn't confirm that"

She said "you did have to" she got up and took off her gloves and washed her hands and dried them turning to him while she whipped them on a towel "I know you both and your both as stubborn as each other and her going to see those kids today cemented the deal, she's going … I know she is" she walked towards him folding her arms and if she's going your going"

He said "you can't know that"

She smirked "Booth we were married for four years, you're a protector… your going to go because you wanted to protect her" she giggled smiling "no pun intended"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

Temperance was just finishing her bust when Booth and Liz walked in she got a beep on her computer she picked it up asking it to the desk opening it and clicked the screen it was a video I was Angela on web cam she was in a hotel "hey Bren"

Temperance smiled "Ange where are you"

She smiled "Paris"

Temperance smiled broader "wow sounds great"

Angela asked "what are you doing"

Temperance said "working, we're here in New York working on a case trying to do a facial reconstruction old school because…"

Angela said "I'm not there… maybe I can help can I see them"

Temperance said "I don't want to pry your on vacation"

Angela said "and you need it for a case… show me" Temperance walked over bring the two bust over she said "the eye on the woman are brown the face shape is slimmer" Temperance started to readjust it and Liz helped she talked them there t and they got the faces to Angela's liking and then she said "she has brown hair dark… the man dark ash brown and he has a beard his chin form is better for a beard then not" they made the adjustment said "well I got to go I'll contact you later tonight"

Temperance said "yes thank you… we need to talk"

Angela said "you know how to get me"

Temperance said "I don't know you might be busy"

Angela laughed "I always need a break"

Temperance smiled "bye Ange"

Booth and Liz were looking at the faces he said "there Iraqi"

Liz said "it would appear"

Tru walked in and said "why were they here"

Liz got on her laptop and went into the FBI data base and she said "got it… Elvanta Lema Jheri and Elba Dire Jheri"

Temperance said "why were they here"

Liz said "give me a minute and I'll tell you" she readjusted her glasses and said "they were here, get this to visit the Donald's" she turned to them

Booth clapped his hands together rubbing them "I love a conspiracy, connected deaths cover up… possibly a big meeting, secret possibly a hit"

Temperance said "no evidence to prove that theory"

Liz sad "she's right, if it was a hi there would have been a gun one bullet and possible something that would take out the victims and the victims only with no suspicion this," this was a bombing… it might have been deliberate but someone wanted to make point"

Temperance said "what do we do now" this was the second time in as many weeks he had heard her say that and he didn't know

They went to the DC Military Base and met will the Sgt. and the Military Agent. Sgt Cuttington said "have you made your decision it all went through Booths head at once what had been said and asked of him in the week and Temperance answered "we're coming"

Booth said "yeah we are"

Cuttington said "I knew you would"

Booth said "our main concern is our safety in this mission if were going to do anything for you were going to make sure were safe doing it"

Cuttington said "there is absolutely no danger were will make sure of that"

Booth said "good"

Cutting said "send a chopper first thing in the morning"

Liz walked in "if you're sending them you're sending me"

Cutting said "Dr Davis… we"

Liz walked past them "I have the military sense aid and savvy to get these to in and out of a situation and I was a military medical spy for a full tour of duty… I know, I'm willing and you could use my help not only on this but there period I can find out more then they can"

He said "I've seen your jacket and we would be happy to have you"

Liz said "thank you"

They drove back to DC that night in silence we they got back to the office at eight Liz went in Booth grabbed her arm turning her to him and said "what the hell was that"

She said "exactly what you saw you need my help out there and you know it… I'm offer with my help you both with be safe I'll cover you and with me there I can find out what happen with Zack which neither of you will have time to do working for them"

Booth said "if I didn't know any better I would say your only going to protect me"

She smiled sarcastically and said "if I'm going for you you're only going for her and she's only going to prove a point and get her friend back were all going for the wrong reasons and we'll all probably get killed… but we seem not to care about that"

Booth said "you're right"

Temperance said waking up were all friends were all going for different reasons but we all have one goal this case this case is a big thing for us all... we all have things we need to do to prove and to put behind us we go and we do it… and we all come back"

Booth said "but can we handle the mental change that were going to have to go through in order to be able to cope when we return if were ever able to cope again"

Temperance said "I think we can"

Liz said "I think we can as well"

Temperance put her hand in "we make a vow were coming out of this"

Liz put her hand on second "were coming out of this"

Booth hesitated they gave him a look he looked at there hands and nodded and lace his on slowly said "we're coming out of this"

Temperance said "and we're bring Zack back with us"

Ten o'clock that night Booth arrived at Rebecca's place he knocked she came to the door looking at him very perturbed because he didn't call she opened the door "what the hell are you doing here so late you know what time it is you know your not suppose to see him till this weekend"

Booth said "I won't be here this weekend"

Rebecca said "what why"

Booth said "a case"

Rebecca said "does it have to do with the good doctors"

Booth said "My Sergeant contacted me on Monday… he need me to go"

Rebecca said "were"

Booth gave her a knowing look she covered her mouth with her hand "Seeley… you can't, you have a son now you have got to be crazy to go back you nearly went crazy hen you came back the first time, you can't do this again"

Booth said "I made my decision"

Rebecca looked at him "if you do this and come back messed up I swear you'll never see him again"

Booth said "Rebecca please, don't do this to me… not now, it's a job I'll be back"

Rebecca said "job means one thing in army talk, they want you to kill someone… and your going to do it, after all that you fought for to get to this semblance of sanity your going to go back"

Booth said "I didn't come here to argue with you"

They didn't notice Parker had woke up he came in the hall holding his bear and said "mommy why are you fighting"

she went and picked him up Booth came in "hey buddy did we wake you up" he stooped as the boy nodded coming to him "sorry buddy, but I have something some old friends and very important want me to do but I'll be back though… and I want you to keep you mom safe now okay"

Parker said "you're leaving when"

Booth said "in the morning but I'll be back that why I need you to keep your mom safe"

Parker said "you going to be safe"

Booth smiled "always am"

Parker said "but you can't go with out this" he ran into his bedroom and came back a few moments later holding a chain "here you have to take these"

Booth took the chain and held it up it was his old dog tags he had given them to his son when he was born and his mother had told him they were protection to his father when he needed it so he was giving it back to him he looked at the to dog tags and they spun in the light f the moon coming from out side the door Booth hugged him tight "thank you I'll wake them till I come back" he picked him up took him back to his room bet him to bed kissed his forehead and walked out the room as he was about to leave

Rebecca touched his arm as he was repairing to wake out "come back to him… please"

Booth looked a her a moment "I will" he went out the door he held up the dog tags it had been years sense he has seen them and he smiled putting them on over his heart he would be okay

Temperance got home that night she packed her survival kit and then she packed a bag of a week worth of clothing and then she got on her computer with Angela

Angela said "what is so important"

Temperance said "me and Booth are leaving for Iraq tomorrow"

Angela said "what"

Temperance nodded "yeah, we were both called over for different reasons dealing with the same case"

Angela said "you're not going"

Temperance said "I have to go"

Angela said "Zack can't agree with this"

Temperance said "the white house mailed him last week he gone that another reason that we have to go"

Angela said "you can't go jus because of him"

Temperance said "we both have our own reasons and Liz is going to watch out backs"

Angela said "that woman puts a lot on the line for you to and especially when theirs no one watching her back"

Temperance said "we are"

Angela said "yeah, you are"

Temperance said "I'm sensing sarcasms there… we watch out for each other"

Angela said "it doesn't take a psychologist to know she cares a lot about you to and that she loves him as a close friend and you as well she wants you happy and alive… you both owe her that same courteously

Temperance said "I got to go we have to head out early tomorrow"

Angela said "call me"

She smiled "I will"

Angela got off Hogins brought her some wine she was puzzled he said "what is it sweet heart"

Angels said "I'm worried about the others everyone's headed ever to Iraq"

Hogins said "wow… that not good"

Angela said 'I'm going to make a few calls they might just need the help incase something goes wrong"

LA

Willow Rosenberg was up late on her computer when she got and E-mail from Angela she knew this was big and she knew to keep the lines open just incase temperance or Booth need there help again she had a bad feeling that they would"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning

They were packed and ready to go they all went to the Military base Booth was in more of a Military outfit he had on naval pants gray t-shirt Naval jacket and his dog tags. Liz on the other hand was in her naval uniform and hat and three dog tags Temperance said "well I feel way under dressed" she looked down at her jeans t-shirt short sleeve button up blouse and denim blazer her hair was pulled into a ponytail

Booth said "you're fine… Liz is over dressed"

Liz glared at him "I just like to look professional'

Booth said "that is the only reason she wanted to come… so she could dust off the suit"

Liz said "funny but no"

Temperance took a breathe are you ready to go"

Booth said "as ready as I'll ever be"

Liz said "translates to Never… your never ready for what you see over there even if you have seen over there your never ready for it"

Booth said "that is so true"

Temperance said "let's go"

They drove to the helicopter port the corporal met them there and they put there stuff on the jet they got in Booth was looking over the files Liz hit him and he looked at her she said "talk to her"

Temperance glanced up at her from reading "I can hear you"

Booth glanced at her and back at Liz who mouthed 'talk'

He moved to sit next to her she look over at him "well"

Booth said "there is a lot about my past that you don't know"

She said "I know"

He said "training was hard it was grueling it was everyday"

She nodded "yes"

He looked down "nothing can prepare you for what you're going to see"

She took his hand in hers "I know, not now not then and your never ready I under stand that"

He said "and you can never be ready to go back"

She said "I know, I could go into all the statistical reasons and the death count but I won't Angela told me once it wasn't really a good idea"

Booth laughed "no it's not… not in a crisis, but some time it is… it's just hard"

She said "talk to me Booth I want to know everything"

Booth nodded "okay…I'll tell you what I can but not everything right now I need to be focused I open hose wounds I might be hard break otherwise"

Iraq

They reached there destination late that afternoon it was almost dark they were placed in a camp for the overnight.

The next morning

Liz woke up and they got ready Liz said "were going to go visit the troops"

Temperance said "wow really but I'm here tot do a job"

Liz said "you also want to find Zack don't you"

Temperance said "yeah of course"

Liz smiled "were going to do booth but we have to keep busy so hey don't figure out what were doing"

Temperance said "good"

Liz grabbed her jacket "lets go" she put on her aviator glasses and they were out the tent door

They went over t the troops area Liz said "this is were all he troops gather… take trash eat hang out"

Temperance said "I wasn't ever around any of the troops during my last time hear I was with my classes"

Liz said "come and meet the troops" they walked over to the table she smiled "hey boys"

They looked up she introduced them "Hi I'm Dr. Elizabeth Davis and this is Dr Temperance Brennan"

One said "Davis weren't you a Marine"

Liz smiled "yeah I was a Military Spy and Medic"

They got up greeting her one said "there a lot of us over in the infirmary that need patching up"

One said "you're going to help with that"

Liz said "that not the reason that we came but were not really getting out there and getting to work till Monday so we'll be around helping out where needed"

The leader of the group said "were here the guys need it if you could help out"

Temperance said "of course… if you could help us"

The young man said "how can we help"

Liz said "we have a friend… his name is Zackary Addie we call him Zack…"

Temperance picked in "president ordered him over here and we can't find him if you can find out anything"

"We would much appreciate it" Liz added

They went over to the infirmary, and there were some that were seriously injured and some that were hurt healing some were being prepared to be shipped out Temperance had not really seen to many injured people in her time not inured to these extent

She asked Liz "what can we do for them"

Liz went over to one of them taking there hand an said "comfort them… mostly all they really need besides medical attention is someone to comfort them and let them know that they will be okay"

Temperance said "some of them won't"

Liz moved some of her hair out of her face "they don't need to know that"

Temperance said "I think that you should be honest'

Liz turned to her and said "in a situation like this that the last thing that they need to hear before there death they need you to lie to them they need you to be calm and caring… remember when you and Hogins were stuck in that car"

Temperance nodded "yeah"

Liz said "remember how you told him just how he was going to die if he didn't survive"

Temperance said "yeah"

Liz said "don't do that please… these people don't need to be upset before they go they need to go in peace and there families would be a lot happier that way"

Temperance was confused "what should I do"

Liz said "how good are your surgical skills"

Temperance said "pretty good"

Liz aid "well your going to need them and these doctors need your help… scrub in if were here were going to save some lives while we can" and so they did.

That night

They finished up over there saved a lot of people Temperance for got what it felt like to actually save a life she had been around dead bodies so long she was in good spirits she had not seen Booth all day long when they got to the troop meeting area she found him talking to a few of the guys

Temperance said "there you are"

Booth said "where have you and Liz been all day"

She responded "we were meeting the guys and I was helping over in the infirmary I'm not suppose to do any real work until Monday so it felt good to get my hands dirty saving someone's life again"

He smiled "I'm happy for you"

Temperance said "what have you been doing all day"

He watched her sit next to him "going around he campus talking to the soldiers trying to find out more about Zack were he is what he's up to what the hell is going on in that fashion"

She said "you should have gone to the president"

He laughed "Bones you don't get it… I'm FBI… I don't have that type o clearance I can't do anything"

She looked at him "and your Military clearance"

He said "is very shaky because I'm only here for one job"

She said "then what are you going to do"

He said "there looking into it with thee clearance"

She said "so we just wait"

He said "so we do what we can we get our jobs done we find him we find him we don't"

She said "we go home… I don' except that"

He said "we can' fight a presidents order if he is to serve as requested no one can get him out but the president… we still don't know what he was call to do he could be doing what your doing he could be safe no one knows"

She said "and I'm not leaving until I know"

Booth had a knowing look "I know… it's been a long day you should go we have meetings tomorrow I want to take you around it's a lot of stuff to do"

The next morning

They were all up early Liz worked most of the night she was crashed the next morning she went over to the Infirmary till about lunch time and at lunch time she was to have a meeting with Booth and the commanders and go out to wee the bodies were found

Booth met her "hey"

She smiled "this morning was intense three deaths and four surgeries… that was crazy"

He nodded "that how war is… bombs going of every fifteen minutes that is not a sound that I miss"

She really looked at him and he didn't look like himself he looked very shaky and very off she said "are you okay"

He smiled trying to calm himself "yeah… yeah I'll be fine nothing I haven't had to deal with before… I've been at the shooting range with some o the younger guys showing them the ropes"

She smirked "I bet you they showed you a few things"

He said "no… they had nothing on me"

She said "and they wiped the floor with you"

He said "I'm hurt bones, you criticize my shooting skills"

She said "oh no I would never do that booth you much to smart for that"

He smirked he was happy to see her looking up some she was still bones but she was opening up, something had changed in her that day of the wedding but she was still Bones

He said "come on there waiting for us"

He, Liz and Brennan sat in the meeting Booth was first to ask "what do you want us to do tomorrow"

Cuttington said "follow the case, be observing"

Temperance said "and he bodies"

Cuttington said "were going to go sweep the area were going to have a bomb bot out here running over the grounds where the corpses are located… you can come and watch"

Booth asked "you want from me"

Cuttington said "some retraining and debriefing, making sure your ready for the mission again"

Booth nodded "no worries but I'll take the training"

Temperance leaned forward "and me what did you find out about my friend"

Cuttington said "hat confidential"

Liz said "you know I have connections an I can pull a over rank above you Sgt and find out"

Cuttington got up "then that is what I suggest that you do because we don't have anything"

Booth stood "I think you know… I think you know exactly but you're not telling"

Cuttington said "no I have no idea what you talking about"

Booth said "there is something about you Cutting I have not figured it out but I will"

They got out to the area Temperance was on a scope Booth and Liz were standing next to her Temperance said "you really think he's crooked"

Booth said "I didn't know any better I would say he was involved some how"

Liz said "I can find out I have connections that can go above there head"

Booth said "with whom"

Liz said "the FBI… My old Sgt can go above him and find out what we need to know… if it comes to that"

they watched as the bot ran across the road ahead of them seeing off three bombs Booth was angry "see that could have been either one of you out there"

Liz nodded "they had to do it they were going to do it either way"

Booth asked "how do we know that"

Temperance was pointing out "we're watching them"

Booth said "they might not have done it if we hadn't persisted"

Liz said "maybe not but it's procedure they had to no matter what"

Booth nodded as they watched them from were they were.

They ere leaving Temperance said "what about you"

Booth said "what about me"

Temperance said "I want to know what you had to do here"

Booth said "kill and you've seen me do that"

Temperance said "I want to see your training and all that sense we have time free"

He turned to her smirking "you really want to see"

She nodded "yeah"

He smiled "let's go them"

They went over to the shooting ran he went thorough the many assortment s of guns and ammo what type went in which and he showed her just how to put them together she tried and she was a quick learner

Booth said "you're never going to get your hands on a gun like that… ever again"

Temperance grinned broadly "then can I test fire it"

Booth said "I don't know you might hurt yourself"

Temperance said "oh come on, I have handed guns before"

Booth shook hit head "not like that that will knocked you backhand injure your hand either from heat on the or holding it wrong"

She said "then show me"

Booth admired her she was like al little kidded when she was learning about stuff her eyes were big and bright and she wanted him to show her he took her over to the shooting area booth butting on the earphone muffs and she head it he readjusted he and he took a step be hind her holding her shoulders and he yelled fire she did and after to shoot she was knocked full against him he said looking down at her "you okay"

She nodded but wanted to try it again by her self "I want to do it my self Booth"

He said "that almost knocked you in the floor"

She said "Booth trust me"

He was skeptical he said "go right ahead"

She said "besides if I can't handle it I know you'll catch me"

He smiled and said "go a head" she steed up again he stood to the died of her and watch she aimed standing firm this time and she fired a whole round and it didn't knock her over at all it was like nothing

she took the glasses off and earmuffs and said "how was that"

he said "Impressive"

she smiled they continued on, they met up for dinner and after she got him to come over the infirmary and he was okay for a while but when it got to him he had to go.

Liz me him outside he was wander back and forth arms across his chest he stopped looking at the moon she said "you okay"

He nodded "yeah"

She touched his arm "Booth I was there I know it brings back a lot of memories, we met like that"

He nodded "and it never gets any easier… you know I saw him about a year ago"

She nodded "your friend, yeah… he's in a wheel chair, you saved him that day… got hurt pretty bad too… I should know I had to work on you"

He said "out you took care of him"

She said "yeah I saved his life… he might have been able to walk again if I had been in the right hospital"

He said "you saved him and you saved me in more ways then one… I thank you for that" he took her hand and kissed the knuckles

She said "but his is something you shouldn't be sharing with me you should be sharing with Bren"

He said "she's so hard to talk to in situations like this you already understand"

She said "yeah I do I was there just because she wasn't doesn't mean out should keep her out of it she's in it now tell her share with her… she deserves that much from you" he turned and temperance was in the tent doorway and Liz second her out she came over she let his hand go placing it into Brennan's smiled at them booth and went back inside it was not her place anymore and she wasn't going to take it. She turned watched them as they sat and stared to talk, they talked long into the night.

_**Monday**_

That morning, Temperance got up and went get ready she had to do the body identification this morning and she was ready as she ever would be for what was to come Liz met her outside in the in the jeep

Temperance said "you're up early… where Booth is"

Liz said "training exercises… I got up early to do what more I could at the Infirmary and talk to one of the soldiers he was dying… we could all see it I held his hand"

Temperance said "did he pass"

Liz nodded "not even an hour ago"

Temperance said "I'm sorry for you"

Liz shook her head "don't be… he was going to die I knew that he was a casualty of war it's what happens some times you have to except you can't save everyone"

She could agree with that "you ready to roll"

Temperance said "I don't know what that means"

Liz shook her head pushing her sun glass down from her forehead to her eyes and smirked pulling away from the tent and heading toward the field.

Iraq: Far Eastern Saudi Arabia

Near the boarder of Baghdad

Liz used her clearance to get them in the area and they drove over parking at the military tape together they walked under Liz said "how did the take go last night"

Temperance smiled "it went well"

Liz asked "did he tell you"

Temperance answered "about your friends, and his involvement, how you to met up, in the infirmary… yeah he told me"

Liz said "did you understand it"

Temperance nodded "yeah he has a complex issue with a prior fear brought on from his prior experience in the war and he has traumatic reoccurrences when placed in similar situations"'

Liz said "you didn't tell him that"

Temperance gave her a look and confirmed with a "no" she stooped over the body analyzing the bodies place and what reason it would have been where it was in the first place "this body was thrown from a vehicle something like a military jeep or other vehicle it was still moving the patterns around show that it might have been dragged"

Liz said "tire marks but those could be from an vehicle thy had to go over the area with the robots yesterday"

Temperance took out her file "but they took pictures before they tampered with the area" Liz look the file from her and hey began to sift each part of the skeleton and g to through process in order to trans port the two bodies that were found there

Liz asked "you think these could be our missing couple"

Temperance smirked "you tell me"

Liz glared at her and then smiled stooping next to the bones "there are too bodies one is a mail I can see that from the pubic bone and a female one won who has bewared one if two children from the aging of the bones I can tell that the man is in his late forties early fifties and she was in her early fifties"

Temperance said "avid sports player both played tennis he fished a lot and she was always doing something athletic and healthy… sound like any one of our couples"

Liz said "Donald's"

Temperance said "won't know until we get an ID… let get it up and get it out of here" they took the next hour cleaning and clearing the area

they loaded the coroner bag into the back of the car and got in they were driving back to the came that was about an hour away from the side they were going through one of the smile villages and they passed a few solder vehicles. They were stopped in the middle of an intersection waiting for the free right to pass when Temperance felt something was not right when the solider convoy to there left was blow up Temperance and Liz screamed as the bomb blew there car and over and it rolled three time lading in it's side Temperance was woozy she didn't know what was happening when the glasses in the front was kicked out and she was hauled out she was thank full for that and she said "Help her… help her but she was stopped when a white back was put over her head and she was dragged away.

Liz was coming too she saw the person being dragged noticed Temperance was no longer with her she crawled out she saw the three figures in the insurgent uniform throw the person in the back of the van she knew that if they took her more them likely they were going to kill her she got out not paying any attention to her injuries and pulled out her gun and shot she hit the one point back in the head she went to shoot the driver but he ducked down and her handler that had thrown her in the back of the van turning shooing with the machine gun he went for her she ducked behind the car and then she went to shoot again and he aimed for the fuel tank she figure that our and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction as the she hit the ground when it blew a peace of shrapnel got trapped in her shoulder

She rolled over looking around at the damage she was lucky to still be alive the convoy was way down the road but she noticed something the body back that had been in there car was strewn about a half mile away look to still be in tacked she got up and limped over to the back getting down on her knees next to it the form had been broken into more piece but it was nothing that she could not handle with the right equipment Booth was going to kill her.


	6. Chapter 6

Iraq: Near Eastern Saudi Arabia

Military Patrol and there police convoys were all over he Place when Booth got there he looked around the havoc and found Liz sitting on the side looking worst for the wear the side of her face was red and scorched but she still looked her self she had cuts on her face she was holing a pad to her arm her leg was covered in blood and she really was starting to look every day of her 35 years he went to her and said "what happened"

She looked at him "we went to pick up the body"

He said "we"

She said "Temperance was with me"

He said "was"

She gave him a look of I'm-sorry-I-did-every-thing-I-could "they took her"

He got up she could see in his movements he was a wreck a total wreck "oh my god"

Liz tried to defend herself "I did everything I could I killed on injured the other… the tried to blow me up to distract me it worked if I pursued they could have taken me o killed both of us I did all that I could do… if I had ran for him I could have gotten shot"

He nodded "your right"

Liz said ""they set us up… for some reason they wanted her they wanted to keep me away or kill me but the thing is they left the bones"

He said "they did… can you work on them"

Liz nodded "I'm rusty and I'm injured but I can… anything that you think will help find her I'll call in everything that I can from over the years we will find her"

He reported to Cuttington "my partner as been kidnapped"

Cuttington said "we heard… it was broadcast not to long after it happened"

He said "I have to pull out of this I can't do what you need right no not when my partner is out there sir"

Cutting said "you don't get it this guy had his people do this"

Liz came up and said "how did they know we where here"

Cuttington said "possibly broadcast they have ways of finding out"

Booth said "you didn't help he media by letting them know"

Cuttington said "Booth stand-down… if it had been leaked you would have heard it as soon as you got here"

Booth said "which makes me think this is an inside job"

Cuttington glared back "refrain form inquiring that accusation or I might have to"

Booth said "WHAT!!"

Liz put a hand on his arm "Booth don't, don't get yourself into trouble"

Cuttington said "that's all the more reason you have to take this job"

Booth said "all the more reason not to I kill this guy they kill her"

Cuttington "you wanna risk the nation and the end of this war on one person"

Booth said "you would say that if you knew who that person was"

Cuttington said "it's the only way"

Booth shook his head "not in my book"

Temperance was tired she heard to male voices talking Arabs she was tied up in the cell again the back on the floor with a white bag over her head she remembered what had happen earlier and Liz doing what she could then when they through her in the back one hit her with something she blacked out thy were traveling from the light emanating around the bag she could sense it was in the afternoon just before the sun went down and they were in a four wheel vehicle on of the men was shot he was complaining that was clear they tuned and stopped the car

They came and opened the back door snatching her out she though about her odds of escape with a bag over her head, hands tied and no way of telling where she was or where she was going and or how many guns that they had they roughly pushed her though a door way and down some stairs she noticed that it had gotten darker and they went down a stair case that seemed like forever she could smell the rats it mad her gag as a cage door was opened and then shut she was pushed down on to the bed they too her harms out and tied them down to the bed when they were done they got her feet and then they took the bag off her head it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing she hear the cage door open and then close it was happening again all she could to was cry.

_**Tuesday**_

Iraq: Baghdad

Booth looked like hell when list saw him the next morning and she wasn't looking any better she walked over and sat next to him she asked "what are you going to do"

Booth said "I don't know right now but we need to find out where there holding her"

Liz said "we need help there one person I can think of" she went over to labtop it wa brennansand opened it and when she did here were five messagea sform Angela she opened it up and said "Angela what have you got"

Angela said "it's not I have, I's what I wanna know… what happened to Temperance"

Booth said "you heard"

Angela said "and it has to be bad because you look like crap"

Booth laughed "and you look great as always"

Angela said "I'm already onit im sending you help"

Booth said "who"

Angela said "a friend that has helped Temperance before and you may need her and she bring her reinforcements they should bee there in a matter of hours."

Liz said "thank you"

Angela said "don't worry about it just know me and Hogin's will be there in a few days"

Hey booth said "NO!!"

Booth said "it's to dangerous"

Liz agreed "way too dangerous"

Booth said "to much is going on… have funs enjoy yourselves"

Angela said "can it I can't when my friends been out there and she in trouble were coming no I and or buts about it Mr."

Booth said "see you when I see you"

They met at the helicopter front and the helicopter was landing three people got off, Willow Rosenberg, Daniel Osborne and Tru Davees they got off Liz shook with everyone ru were going to need you help with the bodies those from the case and around here when the first convoy blew killed three more soldiers were going to need all the help we can get.

Willow shook with Booth "we've worked together indirectly before"

'

He remembered she and her husband had shown Brennan the video of what had happen to save his life she smiled "we're here we're going to do everything that we can to prevent this"

Iraq: Saudi Arabia

Hours had gone by since Brennan was locked in a small cage room of the basement. She tried to remain calm for her own sake, but truth was she was beginning to feel like a caged animal. Pacing restlessly, she cursed under her breath. What were they planning? What were they planning, why take her only, if hey wanted to kill her and use her as an example they would have done so already._ Maybe they were planning on an exchange for soldiers or cash or something bigger, _she thought glumly.

She looked around the room that she was in she could barely make out anything but she knew she was on a cot she had a muffle over her mouth she saw the bars to her cage she was shocked she could even make out that _Please…_ she silently prayed, to the God she never believed in. _Protect me. Help Booth to keep my promise. _

Temperance froze, when she heard the door unlock. Pushing herself gently up on the elbow, she looked around frantic. The kidnapper came through the door first, followed by his partner. Each had their guns drawn. Brennan felt her heart pounding against her chest. _So this is it… _she look at her shackles she couldn't move

one said something to his buddy, addressing her. Temperance pushed herself back down.

"_Wu… da… y… w…w… m…_" What do you want with me? Was what she meant.

He said something to his buddy and smiled He took a menacing step toward her.

Temperance she calmed down she knew she had o do something if she didn't they were going o hurt her if she did and did it wrong they might kill her

She waited or one to come to her and he started to undo her legs he got one undone and then got the other one the other one was about to release her second arm he was holding her arms down she kicked the one a her feet I the nose and head butted the one closes to her face in the nose they let her go grabbing there noses se was glad they left the cage door open she ran out and up the stairs she got to it but it was locked there was no way she was going to get it open if they caught her they might kill her or worse

She got the or worse went she got shot on the back f her leg and fell down the steps and she had so much bloods gushing for that leg they hit her in the face and she grabbed her own face and then the bag went over her head

They had gathered In Temperance and Liz's tent and they set up they moved a computer station area into the tent as well so Willow could work Angela was on her way against everyone's go orders

Booth said "what are we doing now"

Willow said "I'm using a computer program to reenact the accident"

Liz said "sense they were able to savage the body were going to take it and start cleaning the bones and try to see what we can find out"

Booth said "okay but I want solder detail on you we don't need to missing anthropologist"

On of the solders came in "Agent Booth"

Booth said "while I'm here you can call me Ranger"

He said "ok Ranger Booth there is a command sergeant that want to see you"

Booth said "who is it"

He said "someone that can help do negotiations with them for us"

Booth was getting that frantic look liz who had been helping willow get set up went over to him and placed a kind hand on his shoulder and he looked at her and said to the shoulder "okay, when and where does he want to meet"

He said "he's talking to your Sgt now"

Booth said "Damn it… where" he was you the door willow was concern but she was there for a reason Tru said "should we follow"

Willow said "no were doing the est thing we can for them right were we are"

Booth got to his sergeants office he said "you son-of-a-bitch…"

The man smirked getting off the edge of his desk "is that any way to greet the man that can help you get you dear Dr. Brennan back"

The Arabian Military commander said "you must be Agent Booth"

Liz said in his defense "he's not mad a you commander he's mad at the sergeant, all of us are a bit shaky sense the bombing yesterday and the fact that Dr. Brennan is missing"

The commander nodded "yes your commander here has told me about what you came here to do and the fact that that could have caused this"

Booth crossed his arms "what do you mean"

The commander said "the doctor came her to identify a body if she found out anything incriminating to a Saudi Arabian king that would hader the kingdom so she had to be stopped and in turn that would stop you from doing what you came here to do to take down that leader I can not promise they will not kill her because she is a threat to them but I can say that it would be important you get her back… because if we do not hurt they will kill her the longer she stays with them the more like it will be that she will be severely harmed"

Liz said "what can they do to her"

He said "the worse you think they can do to her they can do ten times worse"

The Sgt said "you would do right by listening to him because he is probaly he ony way you can get her back"

Booth wanted to blow up on him so bad but he held his temper because Liz had he hand on his am he Ignored his sergeant and said to the commander "let us take a walk so we can disc se this" the three of Them walked out.

Booth said "what are the odds tha we are looking at here"

The commander said "they are very slim but as long as you follow the rules she will be safe"

Booth said "and what rules are those"

He said "remember this sis not your territory this sis not your home you have to negotiate and if you don't"

Booth said "they will kill her"

Liz said she watched the sun starting to go down "I need to get back to camp to wok on those Bones"

He said "said "you were able to recover them"

She nodded "they were thrown from the van"

The commander said "now they might want to exchange"

She said "they don't know hat they were recovered"

The commander said "you use this as a bargain chip it could back fire"

Booth said "let us worry about that were calling in the best for that"

Washington D.C.

Hochner got off the phone he was in the middle of being over viewed by the committee he could not leave at this moment he went to talk to the team

He went to the conference room "you all know of Dr. Temperance Brennan and Agent Booth we worked with them before… they recently went over on a case to Iraq and it seems that the Dr. was taken hostage… when a bomb went off on the road killing a group of soldiers and flipping the Doctors caravan he doctor was taken and Dr Davis was left behind we need to get there immediately… they sent some specks from the case to us but it is more important we go their… I'm staying behind Gideon, JJ, Morgan and Garcia,

Garcia said "I can't go"

He said "you aren't you didn't let me finish your going to be doing a web cam feed with Mrs. Willow Osborne and Mrs. Montenegro-Hogins"

She took a breathe on that one Agent said "if you don't mind I would like to say behind"

He looked at her "they are going to need as many people there as thy can get… and the board already cleared you"

She said "I know sir but I need to be here to help out with any case that come up, plus not trained"

He gave her a curious look she looked at him looked down fiddling with something on the desk he noticed and said "okay"

Gideon said "we'll be on the first flight out… we should make I there just in time"

Cam walked in "if you're going I'm going as well"

He said "Dr. Saroyan"

She said "I'm need… everyone is gone plus there are a few things I need to look into"

He said "let us handle it"

She smiled "I would but I can go over your head by calling Ms Davis"

He said "she will be joining you"

Iraq: Baghdad

They took Liz back Booth looked at his messages and they drove to the landing for the chopper they got off Booth got out when he saw Saroyan he said "what are you doing here"

She said "you can't do this and everything else and still find Zack; I'm here to help Liz and see what I can find out about Zack with Liz there here to help you"

Booth said "these are profiles Agent Gideon, Morgan, and JJ"

The commander said "nice to meet you all… but we must hurry because we are to close to the boarder and it is not safe to be out at night here" They got in the car and head to the command center

They got into the car and headed back when Willow called "we have a problem guys"

Booth said "what"

She said "I got a tape"

Gideon took the phone "have you looked at it" he pressed speaker handing it back to booth.

She said "no"

Gideon said "send a copy of it and the reenactment to Garcia"

Willow said "Will do Agent Gideon… and Booth, Angela and Hogins are here they will see you when you get here"

They got in Angela hugged Booth and he let her and she pulled back he said "you really didn't need to come… you should still be on vacation"

Hogins said "she didn't want to… not until she knew her friend was safe"

Angela said "is Saroyan here"

She came in with Liz who said "I heard there was a tape"

Booth said "can we see it"

Willow said "sergeant had it"

Booth asked "how long"

She said "he got it this afternoon from the time stamp"

Both glared "what the hell he got it this afternoon and he didn't give it to us"

Liz said "maybe it didn't get it until after we left"

Willow said "this said 1 o'clock"

Booth said "we were there at three" he glared

Liz said "Booth calm down your scaring everyone were all trying to help… please calm down if not for us for her she would want you to think rationally"

He took a breath closing his eyes and said "okay" he turned "where is he tape" they handed it to him and he walked over to the video player and putting it in they watched in awe some of hem had to turn away hen they hit her and then one took a pip and hit her in the rib

Liz said "that can't be her"

Dr. Saroyan said "you can't even see her face"

That when they took the bag off her head and Angela covered her face in Hogins arms Booth looked at her she was out of it she was injured and bleeding from the noise her pants leg was covered in blood and now her ribs were probably broken they had to get to her soon he said "give the tape to the commander have him translate" he walked to the door

Liz said "Booth"

He turned slightly "NOW!" He was out of the tent

Liz, Saroyan and Angela went out to talk to him he was pacing out side Liz went over to him "Booth"

He didn't say anything for a long moment "what do you want me to say"

Saroyan said "Booth, we all know this is hard for you…"

Angela came closer "it's hard for us all…"

Liz put her hand on his back "but we all made choices she choose to come here we all did it knowing how dangerous it was"

Booth his eyes looked around frantic "I told her not to come"

Saroyan said "she is a woman with her own mind"

Angela came a bit closer "she will do what she wants… even though you might not under stand why but she came to support you she knew you need it that and to face her own fear"

Both turned on them "yeah her fear of this having happened before she came to do her job but now she out there hurt in the same place she was before… and he likely hood of a person surviving that twice is slim and if she does her mental state will be shot to hell"

Dr Saroyan came up to him "she is a strong woman Booth… stronger then most, she can survive this she will fight this"

Angela said "we know will survive this"

Booth turned back looking up at the moon "we can only hope"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wednesday**_

Iraq: Saudi Arabia

Temperance lay on the ground, clutching her broken ribs. Her leg was bleeding and they left the bag over her head when they brought her back they has looked her in a room with a chair and a light said a bunch of stuff in Iranian and she had been engrossed at the sounds of around her she didn't even noticed until pipe came in contact with her rib. It had been part of their plan all along. To prove to the Americans they were serous. After they were done reciting his unrealistic demands in Iranian, she blacked out and that was probably they carried her down the stairs and tossed her back in the room. She landed with a painful _thud_.

She laid there she tried to get comfortable but she never was. She shut her eyes but she was not going to sleep she as in to much pain she sat up and tied a her best splint on that leg she was gong to have to rewrap to soon

_I hope to god they find me soon, please Booth find me… I know you'll find me._

She was in pain loosing blood she was blacking in and out she had put the splint on but she knew if she didn't do something for it soon she was going to end up looking it when they did find her and she didn't want that

The next morning

Booth was in the work area sitting not really looking at anything Hogins could feel his pain he remember just how much of a wreck he had been when they had a case with a military veteran he was just like this shake jumpy all over the place and hostel

He came and sat next to him and said "I'm not going to ask you weather you're alright or not because the answer is an obvious one we just need you to know we are all here for you"

Booth said "really now all these people are here for me… I don't even know have of these people"

He said "that might be true… but we're all here for a reason"

Booth said "what more can you do then work on the case"

He said "hey don't take that out on me don't push us away because were not going"

Booth said "the thing that I don't understand is why this Tru girl is here, Willow person, Angela I know she is her friend but I know Angela would not put herself in danger for this so what is going on"

Liz said "I think he's figured us out

Booth said "talk NOW!"

They gathered in the commander's office Booth sat and said "what doe the tape have on it"

The man replayed it the others didn't look at it as he said "my request is simple… follow our demands and the doctor will return to you… don't" he hit her "and we will continue to hurt her… and if you don't comply there will be one bomb every day until our demands are meant and if not done within a week we will kill her" they too the pillow case off her face off "are demands are as follows…" Booth had turned out along time ago Liz was writing things down

Angela tapped him when the tape ended

Booth looked at her the commander turned it off "and there was already a bombing this morning"

Angela went to the computer pulling up the videos she showed the reenactment of the first bombing that Temperance was taken in the commander said "this was a set up they have done this before"

Booth said "nothing has ever been"

The commander said "they usually die before they are recovered"

Booth looked at the group "okay… continue"

They watched the second bomb destroy another road area Booth said "well it seems they have a pattern… road bombing"

The commander said "and no way to tell where and when their going to bomb the area"

Gideon was going to talk to one of the Arabian leaders one of the few actual leaders in this that was trying to help the commander was there to translate

Gideon said "we have come here in piece… we only want to catch this killer" he was translated and he answered back

"I understand but most of your people have destroyed more then they have helped" he interpreted

Gideon said after some thought "these Americans are innocent in this they came here to do a job to help the doctor is very important"

He was translated he said back "what about all the innocent we have lost do to your bombing for the past five years what about them"

Gideon said "we don't see you as more or less important… a lot of us were thrown into this fight yes it has been five years of fighting five years… most of those soldiers fight because they are scared… and I'm not saying your not but we have no choice… we want nothing more then to pull out but it is not our choice… we jus want to find he Dr. and help this country heal"

He went on Morgan stood on the side "this is going to be hard"

JJ said "this is hard but Gideon can help… he knows how to talk people through these things"

Morgan said "the amount of time I don't know this is a hard topic to talk about"

JJ said "he's the best" thy sure hopped that he was

Iraq: Saudi Arabia

She did the unthinkable she took the splint off she looked around the room she need a fine piece of medals but on second thought she didn't all she need was to dig out the bullets but her hands were dirty with blood dirt and other things

she could put her hands into the wound like that she looked around the room and slid around he edge of the room and she found a crack were waster was leaking from a leaky pipe in the was she let it drip in her hands.

then she rubbed her hands clean and she turned on her side so she could see the wounded her leg was a bloody mess she wrapped the pants leg of her pants and exposed the wound this as dangerous she felt her leg and she knew from the swelling and the way the leg looked hat it had air trapped in it and if she didn't do something she was going to die from that she took the pants leg tore it.

She tied it so stop the bleeding and then she reached her hand in and took each bullet out she could find she took out a hair pin from her hair and look out the small shard out she sharpened the end of the pin and made a few incisions were the air needed to be released blood gushed out she took her jacket off and stared to pull at the thread on it when she was don she knotted up a few strand of it and to make I thick enough to suture the area

And she untied the turn-a-kit and sutured all of cuts by the time she regain any feeling in that leg she was done she took her jacket off the pants leg she had taken the sheets off the bed she ripped the bed sheet. Used it as a bandage tying the stripes of her jacket and the pins lad around it hurt but she would live she passed out again

Booth and the others went to the commanders house his wife had fixed him dinner and hey all sat in his living room he faced the group he said "you know I know being around me makes you uncomfortable"

Morgan said "we never said that"

He smirked "you don't have to say it… it's all over your faces"

Booth looked down at his hands JJ didn't say anything Booth looked up "it does other us… we have been brain washed to hate everyone that even looks like you"

Morgan said "when we are at home we see people that look like you and we do take that second look because we have been taught to fear you"

He said "but we are all humans we all have families… I have two children a wife… just like I'm sure most of you do… or will"

Booth said "I have a son… and I do under stand that but that still don't stop it's there… it hurts you all because it's not all of you, but we can't single those of you out that easily"

He said "and my people pay for it… for every one of them that we catch they kill more of you and some of us I do this job for the innocents because I car… just like you do for your country"

Booth looked at his hand "I don't tell meant people this but the last time I was in he war I killed a innocent man, why because I was told to because they were Saudi Arabian, but no one cared but me" he looked up at him "I cared because that mans child saw me do and what was he doing wrong" he looked away voice starting to crack "he was celebrating his sons birthday, and sometime I wander if I'm going to see him again one of these days wandering around her… and he'll kill me for it" tears in his eyes voice broken but he wouldn't crack. Morgan put a hand on his arm

The Commander came over and said "in this war there are accidents, casualties of this war but we can't let every death control us"

Booth said "I was never supposed to come back here I was more forced to by my own commander because I was the best killer" he said looking up at the commander and more to himself "I have no choice and I feel like that same 25 26 year old that killed that not because I had no choice… I had copped with this for years but no"

Morgan said "it's too real"

Booth nodded he said clearly as if his had not been so stricken making a point "too real, now my friend and my partner is in trouble… and I'll be damned if I don't help her if it's the last thing I do"

_**Thursday**_

Booth said "we need to go in and check the area"

The commander said "I told you that that will be nearly impossible… this is not your home remember your playing there territory"

Booth said grabbing the commander "do look like a person tat cares about that right now"

Morgan grabbed his arm "let him go… he is our only help here… let him go" Booth did walked away

He calmed the man said "we will go into the area this afternoon but we will not stay we will go get the lay of the area but we can not stay if we do something will happen I will promise you that"

Liz was finishing up with the bones she had went on to the skull reconstruction and he other worked on finding anything on the bones Angela was there so she was able to put it together quickly

Booth came in and said "what did you find out"

Liz said "this was the missing couple"

Booth said "what do we do with this information"

Saroyan said "so the original theory was right it was a conspiracy"

Booth said "but now we need to find the connection through all of them and then we need to see what we can do about closing this case"

Liz gave him a look "what wrong with you"

Booth said "what makes you think that something's wrong"

Liz go closer "because you don't look like a crazed maniac hat you have been looking like the past three days talk"

Booth said "nothing"

All three woman but Tru said "BOOTH!"

He said "were driving the Saudi Arabia this afternoon"

Liz said "you know you shouldn't do that… Cullen would kill you they are not prepared you could be killed"

Booth said "I need to go"

Liz said "if your going I'm going with you if but for nothing else then to give a video feed back here and Willow can make a 3D map and she might be able to put a better pin point on her and zero in on where she could probably be found"

Booth glared at her "fine"

They met the group Morgan came JJ stayed behind because she thought it was way too dangerous the commander said "come on"

Booth, Liz and Morgan got in he said "lets go"

The commander said "we shouldn't be going in that area… you all especially… I could be killed for bringing you"

Booth said "go… if she's there we're going to have to go there to get her back anyway no we just need to scope it go"

The commander started the car and they started to drive

They drove for awhile it too nearly two hours to get there they drove through the city and Liz was recording the whole thing for Willow and Angela to work on the Commander said "we should not be here we shouldn't be doing this"

Booth said "it will be find nothing has happen we've gone through have should have information we can go"

They prepared to leave as they were driving out of the area Liz said "I hate to be the barer of bad news but wasn't there suppose to e another bombing today" as if on cue there was a explosion just out of the cars reach it shook the car blowing out the window thy ducked down the commander started to drive crazy when the back wheels of the caravan lifted up off the ground for feet and slammed back down

Liz recorded the while thing as they sped out of the area there hearts were pounding as they left

Iraq: somewhere in Saudi Arabia

Temperance woke with a start, at the sound of footsteps. She felt a quiver of fear, as the door opened and one of the men stepped in stepped through. While one did what he did out of necessity, the other enjoyed causing pain. He was a sadist, and Temperance had given him several reasons to want to hurt her… after all he was the one that shot her.

Climbing to her feet, she did her best not to wince. About her leg she had at least two broken ribs, and was not in the best condition to ward off a violent attack.

He said something she didn't under stand He asked with a smile she shrugged he got she didn't under stand and pointed to her leg and her rib

"How's your nose?" She countered putting to fingers up and then gesturing at her noise. Probably not a good idea to provoke him; but she couldn't help herself. She hated men like him; men who found pleasure in others pain. It was disgusting.

His smile faded at her gesture, he began to scream incoherent Iraqi tongue he spat. And ranted on further at her she didn't get it

Evidently she made a move that angered him she didn't know what but then she thought there woman never look them directly in the eye and she had

With a menacing growl, he closed the distance between them. Grabbing her hair roughly, he pulled her face close to his own. She had to look down slightly to meet his eyes, standing at least an inch taller. He probably just hated that she was taller as well she had no control but she had a lot of gumption and she was not going to be controlled

He made some type of vow in his language no understanding but knew by the look in his eye and him rubbing his swollen member against her thigh. Temperance couldn't suppress the shudder of revulsion that shot through her. She reacted on impulse, grabbing the man by the balls, she squeezed.

Screaming like a little girl, as he tried pull out of her grasp. That only made Temperance squeeze harder… and twist. His fist shot out, catching her in the already broken ribs. Crying out in pain, Temperance fell to her knees. Sending horrible waves of pain through her leg she just hopped she didn't pop any of the stitches because she was going to have to close it later

He yelled what she thought to be the equivalent of "Bitch!" He shouted, kicking her in the stomach. Gasping for air, she rolled to her side in an attempt to protect her broken ribs. He kicked her again kicked her in the back, again and again taking the back of the gun and hitting her with it and kicking.

Iraq: Baghdad

They got back Dr Saroyan said "Sgt Cuttington wants you now"

Liz said "I'll take this to Willow"

Booth headed to the office

Booth walked in "what do you want"

Sergeant said "not me" he turned the computer screen around and said "Cullen wanted you"

Booth said "Cullen"

He said "Agent Booth I heard what you did today it was stupid and careless you could have killed three Agents"

Booth said "we were fine"

He yelled "A BOMB WENT OFF TEN FEETFROM YOUR CARAVAN! You could have been KILLED!... you could have killed here of my Agents, your going to have some sever explaining to do when you get back… but for now you are under strict orders of Sgt. Cuttington… you do what he says when he says I he asks you to jump you ask HOW HIGH! Is that clear"

Booth said glaring at Cuttington "yes sir" he was gone

Cuttington said "you're all mine"

Booth said "you set me up and have been sense I got here Cuttington I'm sure of it… I'm sure of it"

Iraq: Somewhere in Saudi Arabia

She wasn't sure how long it went on for, she must have blacked out. One minute she was curled in a ball, as the man loomed over her, repeating his onslaught; the next minute he was on the ground beside her. Temperance looked up, confused. The other guy stood over her, holding the same pipe that was used to break her ribs.

He yelled something at he friend partner right at this moment they looked like enemies.

He said something like he was innocent as he told him, sounding like a petulant child.

He yelled something at him and the he through he out he glared at him with a look that could kill yelling at him again as he scamper away

Temperance felt a moment of relief when the other man left the room. The man was dangerous to her health.

This one knelt down beside her; he looked at her like he was asking her a question as he spoke

Her entire body was throbbing, making her angry. Angry at the other man but they were not men they were animals, for causing the pain, and angry at she was angry at this… animal for putting her in this situation.

He yelled something and snarled He snarled, shoving a plate toward her. It was the first time she noticed the small dish, and couple of water bottles that lay on the floor. He must have been bringing it down when he heard the commotion.

Pushing her upright, Brennan eyed the plate. Two slices of bread, a 2 block of cheese, and some beef jerky. She wasn't going to eat that it could be drugged with that, he was gone.

Temperance limped over to the cot she was hungry as hell but she would not eat not when it could kill her or make her und able to fight back she looked at her many wounds she was going to have a lot of work to do.

Liz met the others and said "Temperance our main priority but we still need to find Zack"

Dr. Saroyan said "how"

Liz said I came here to help booth but I also came here to help Zackary… they haven't told us were he is and I have bad feeling"

Angela said "he might be out there fighting… oh god Zack isn't the type of guy to be war fighting smart"

Liz said "but his smartness could save him… we just need to find him"

Saroyan asked "what are you going to do"

Liz said "go back under cover I have a hunch and it may be right"

Saroyan said "and that is"

Liz said "that he is under cover spy for them doing he same thing I did but with he Bones"

Angela thought a moment "wait with the film on your camera maybe we can locate him if we do a sensory out look on a particular person"

Liz nodded "yeah but where ever he is someone has to get him"

Saroyan walked over with Angela "saying if you find him maybe together you both ca pinpoint a location on Brennan"

Liz smiled "that what I was thinking… I'm going to talk to Gideon and the other… you guy's keep working"

Liz was coming back from talking to the guys when she went by Booths Tent she went to the door he was just sitting on the cot staring at nothing she went in and said "hey you

Okay"

Booth looked at her "what do you think, when I came here I came to do my job… do this last mission and threaten him never to contact me again"

Liz said "then we came and complicated things"

Booth said "no… you never complicate things, because I know you and trust you know what your doing you've been here before and even Brennan I trusted her judgment to came as well even though I was a bit skeptical… trusted that we would protect her"

She took his hand sitting down next to him "Booth… we did make that pact to protect each other that day and I think we did a pretty damn good job but there was no way that we could have predicted this happening… none at all. Brennan knew it was possible it happened before but she came to face that fear

He looked away "the same fear hat got her back into the situation in the first place… we don't know the outcome we can't predict it"

She moved to stoop in front of him and said "Booth… you have always been the protector you have to protect everyone but some times Booth that is snot possible, you can't do everything boot you can try but you cant do it all" she stood "have you ever thought someone just might need to protect you" she tapped his chin with her finger and smiled kindly he wrapped his arms around her waist and burred his face in her stomach

Cam came up she wanted to talk to him but saw the moment Liz was having with Booth and Cam had never seen him so broken she knew it was very hair for a person to have gone through the war once for a yea then to have gone through it twice brings back way to much and it like the person never left and some people can't take it and Booth… she never thought of him as a someone that could go one way or another he was always one to be able handle a situation but this situation was not of the norm she hut for him as did most woman in his life… cam could see months before that he was starting to unravel but maybe it was before that it just became visible a few months before… he should never have been put in this situation again, but the one thing everyone feared was how his mental state would be when he got out of it

Liz looked over seeing her giving her a sympathetic smile then turn her attention back Booth she leaned down whispering in his ea stroking his hair just trying to calm him she knew if Temperance had been there she would have done the same thing… maybe with a lot of coaxing and scientific explanation she would have been able to do the same.


End file.
